


Royals?

by Kamahontas



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Funny Dreams, Funny situations, Gen, Love in Paris, Romanovs - Freeform, Unrealistic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: The idea for this short story came to me long time ago, when searching the internet for new graphics with Anya and Dimitri, and while doing so, I've found a picture at a site to which link has been cut by another FanFiction site, so it cannot be restored, at least for now. It's a very nicely done graphics of Dimitri wearing the outfit that Tsar Nicholas wears in the 20th Century Fox's movie, and the idea suddenly popped into my mind.





	Royals?

**Author's Note:**

> **My special thanks go to the owner of the blog, at which I've found the picture. I'm sorry I cannot mention you here by your name, nor the nickname, because I cannot find it anywhere at the site. If you'd happen to read this, thanks a lot for giving me the idea!**
> 
> There's also another thing, I'd like to explain. To show that Alex is a little child, instead of letter "r" I put "w", so the pronunciation is like someone wouldn't be able to say clear "r". I was wondering for a long time whether it was the right way of pointing his speaking defect, but in the end, I decided to keep it the way it was originally written.
> 
> NOTE: I'm sorry for all the mistakes, English isn't (sadly) my native language.

He hated the royal palaces; they were always making him down. And now he was to live in one of them for the rest of his days. How is he to behave? He's a peasant, not a royal! He used to live in a palace before, but back then, he was working there as a kitchen boy. And now, what? Is he to take Nicholas' place? No, he cannot! Kitchen boys don't become tsars! But, here he was, in one of the rooms of Grand Palais, wearing the royal outfit. Just next to him, stood three-year-old-Alex, his son looking suspiciously at his father.  
"Papa, awe we to live here fowevew? Can't we still live in ouw house?" Asked the child upset with the new place they were to live in since now.  
"Believe me, if it'd depend on me, we'd still live like before, but it's your great-grandmother's wish, and we have to respect it." He replied with a forgiving smile. "But maybe we won't have to stay here long. I already have a plan."  
"What plan?" The little boy got excited.  
"I wanna find another person from the family, who would become the tsar. I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life as the ruler of the country that actually doesn't exist anymore."  
"You're complaining again, Dimitri?" To the two joined Anastasia. "How many times I am to repeat you that we have to agree? Do you think I am happy about it? That I don't prefer the life of a family from the middle class?"  
"Sometimes I have such an impression…"  
"Often you really get on my nerves. Now, stop this useless complaining and get ready." With that, the princess left the room leaving her husband and son confused. So, there was no excuse, they had to become royals. Dimitri rolled his eyes and looked at Alex.  
"Well, if there is no other option let's get ready." He said lifting the child. "Where's your suit?"  
"I left it at home."  
"What? Alex, why?"  
"Because I don't wanna be a woyal."  
"Your mother will be very angry, you know? Stay here, alright?"  
The little boy nodded. He looked at his father surprised. Dimitri left to find his wife.  
"Anya…"  
"No. I told you, we're going to respect my grandma's wish."  
"Yeah, I know… but…"  
"Stop this."  
"Will you let me say something?" He got annoyed.  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"Alex left his suit at our house."  
"Nope. I packed it again. It's in our suitcase. After all, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"He's exactly like you. You also have to sabotage plans, to have it all your own way."  
"Oh really? If it'd be like you said, then we'd still have a normal life instead of making dumps of ourselves and pretending that we're the main people in Russia, which actually doesn't exist for last fifteen years. Why on earth your grandmother suddenly wants us to be the new empress and tsar? I thought she was fine with the two of us living the way we want."  
"Dimitri, stop this, alright? It's only gonna upset me. Take Alex's suit and prepare him. And be quick we have only a quarter."  
"Fine. But don't be surprised if you won't find us tomorrow morning." With that, he left with a loud smash of the door. Still angry, Dimitri went back to where his son was. "Okay, another plan. Now we'll do what your mother wants, but tomorrow morning we're going back home."  
"Mum changed hew mind?"  
"Not yet, but she will."  
"You want go back without hew?"  
"Something between these lines. Now, get ready, we gotta play our roles."  
  
If he ever tried to imagine the life of royalty and thought it was great, now he knew he was wrong. It was boring, hard and totally opposite to what he suspected. All the ceremonies were so stupid! Especially the official coronation. Damn, he felt so stupid to stand there in the main hall of Grand Palais, where everyone was looking at him, Anya and Alex. Even Vlad and Sophie! There was only one thing that he didn't ask before. Were they starting the new dynasty or he was to take the last name Romanov? Well, in a way it was the continuation of the Romanov line, but on the other hand, it was Anastasia, not him, who was related in the first line with Nicholas II. Unfortunately, it was already too late to ask this question since here they were waiting for the preacher to put the crowns on their heads. When it was Alex's turn, the boy began to cry. Much louder than ever before. And suddenly Dimitri felt something striking his head.  
"Wake up! It's your turn to hush him!" He heard Anya ordering.  
"Wha-what?" He asked puzzled, still half asleep. But, he got another hit, this time into his stomach, and this caused him to go back to his senses. "Oh, yeah, fine." He said and stood by the child's bed. Dimitri took his son into his arms, and the boy soon stopped crying. Only now, when he was walking around the room, with Alex, the man realized that they weren't in their room. It was strange the least.  
"Anya, don't tell me we're royals." He said uneasily.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"So, we're not staying here forever, and we won't be next to rule in Russia?"  
"I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you're mad!" She laughed.  
"Okay, at least that. So, we're here only because Alex fell asleep before we left, right? So, you thought it'd be better if we stayed at your grandmother's?"  
"Exactly."  
"A load off my mind. For a while, I was afraid it was the reality, but gladly it was only a stupid dream."  
"You're really crazy, Dimitri!" Anya laughed out loud. "Fine, if we've explained it, could you go back to bed? Alex just fell asleep. And stop thinking about such ridiculous things as us being the Royals. You know very well that it's impossible. And I'm glad of it."  
"Fine." He put the child back to the little bed, and went back to his place, next to Anya. "You promise that in the morning we're going back home?" He asked holding his wife close to him.  
"Yeah, could you finally let me sleep, Dimitri?"  
"Alright." He smiled in the darkness. "Good night."  
"Good night."


End file.
